Truth or Dare: High School Musical 2's alt ending
by TheApathyImp
Summary: ... it just pure and utter crackfic. It started out serious, but life just works like that sometimes. Enjoy as best you can. Oh and review to tell me if it sucks.


Welp… it turned into crackfic. Ah well. Hope you enjoy the idiocy my brain concocts at two in the morning.

Also, I don't own HSM or it's characters.

* * *

><p>After the Wildcats frolicked through the sprinklers for a while they all sat down in a loose semi-circle and passed around a bottle of vodka Ryan pulled from his bag.<p>

After the bottle had gone around twice (much to Taylor's chagrin Chad had hogged it rather a lot) Ryan looked up suddenly and gasped excitedly. "We should play Truth or Dare!"

After a small bit of protest from the boys the game was started and Ryan took the now empty bottle and placed on the ground. "So, we'll spin to see who we're asking okay? I'll go first." He giggled just a bit and turned the bottle, smiling when it landed on his sister sitting across from him and cuddling with Zeke. "So sis, truth or dare?"

"Hm… truth…" she giggled herself just a bit and shrugged as her voice slurred slightly.

"Heh, okay." By the smirk on Ryan's face it was obvious that he was rather less inebriated than the rest of the group, and had a plan. "Welp, then, if you could choose one person at the school to kiss, who would it be?"

Sharpay blushed and snuggled up into Zeke's shoulder, mumbling something along the way.

"What was that sis?" Ryan's smirk widened slightly as she blushed again but turned to the group and said audibly this time.

"Gabriella." More blushing and she was literally hiding behind Zeke suddenly.

Ryan laughed, while everyone else just kind of stared open mouthed.

A moment later Chad broke the silence. "Holy shit, both the Evans kids are straight as a rainbow!" after which he broke into raucous laughter, stopping when Troy turned to him and asked,

"and how would YOU know Ryan is gay?" lately he had gotten rather good at arching his eyebrow and it was positively intimidating when he wanted it to be.

"W-well I uh…." He looked around shiftily and then hung his head, muttering something, which caused Taylor to look angry and then vaguely turned on.

Ryan for his part looked suddenly very busy and jumped slightly when his phone rang, he stood and walked a few paces before answering, earning an odd look from most of those present.

Sharpay just smiled, "that's probably his crush of the moment. I swear, that boy switches crushes on a weekly basis."

Moments later he hung up and turned back to the circle, tossing the bottle at his sister. "Your turn to spin sis."

She giggled again and did, eyes lighting up as it landed on Taylor. "So Tay, which is it, truth or dare?"

Taylor hesitated for only a moment before saying firmly, "Truth."

"Truthfully, Chad or Zeke?"

"Chad." No hesitation that time. "Sorry Ze, but something about this hair, just gets me going…" she grabbed onto said hair and pulled on a clump of it, giggling when he yelped quietly in pain. "That's what you get." She smirked a bit and then smooched him.

A moment later the bottle was in her hand and she spun, landing on Troy. "Ohhhh, first boy… truth or dare Bolton?"

He smirked, "whelp, let's go for the first dare too."

"Ohhhhhhh, Confident aren't you. I dare you to…" here she paused, thinking for a moment. "Oh! I dare you to get up and do a back flip. Chad says you can do it, but I don't believe him."

Troy shrugged and stood, smirking as he flipped backwards and landed perfectly on his feet, amid applause. "Yeah, yeah, thank you, thank you." He sat down and caught the bottle Taylor tossed at him, spinning it and landing on Kelsi. "Truth or dare Kels?"

She hesitated and then said, "d-dare."

"Oh wow, uhm… oh I dare you to kiss your crush."

She blushed and then crawled over slowly and pecked Martha on the cheek, blushing even more as she went back to where she had been.

Among catcalls and general teasing the bottle was spun again and landed on Ryan. "Truth or dare Ry?" Her cheeks finally cooled down as she looked at him.

His eyes ran over the circle before he spoke, lingering only slightly on Troy. "Dare…" he trailed off, as if he meant to say something else but decided against it.

"I dare you to…" she looked down, blushing a bit again and spoke a little quieter. "T-take off your shirt."

Ryan smirked and slowly began to unbutton his classy dress shirt, shrugging it off of each shoulder in a rather seductive manner, fixing the circle overall (though an observant outsider would notice his eyes locking with Troy's) with a smoldering look. After the garment was removed he giggled and spun the bottle.

"So Jason, truth or dare?" Ryan smirked and quirked an eyebrow, licking his lips slowly as one hand went up to his hair to sweep through it.

Jason's eyes were riveted to the blonde's lips and then shook his head and said, "uh, dare." After being prodded by Zeke who was on his right.

Ryan smirked even more and licked his lips more obviously. "I dare you to kiss a boy. Any boy, but it has to be on the lips."

Jason's eyes widened but he nodded knowing it was so past taboo to break the holy writ of the Dare. He blushed and turned to Zeke, a question in his eyes.

The black man next to him shrugged and rearranged Sharpay so she was next to him rather than on him, and turned to face the brunette properly. "Do it if you're gonna." He said quietly.

Jason nodded and leaned in, pressing his lips to Zeke's tentatively, pulling back after a moment, eyes full of an entirely different type of question, but somehow catching the bottle tossed at him by the blonde. After spinning his eyes kept going back to Zeke, who himself was finding it hard to focus on the blonde draped over him.

"Uh, Marta truth or dare?"

Martha shrugged. "Truth."

"Who's your favorite wildcat?"

"Hum, probably…" she paused and looked around, eyes lingering on Ryan's exposed abdomen, and then on Jason. "You Jace." She smiled at him and he smiled back, albeit a little confused.

A bottle spin later, and Chad was pointed at. "Truth or dare Danforth?"

Not a moment's hesitation from the black male. "Dare."

"I dare you to tell us what you said to Tay a minute ago."

Chad hesitated suddenly and looked around for an escape, but knew he had none. "I uh told Tay that u-"

He was interrupted as Ryan pounced on him. "Don't you dare." He hissed in the curly haired teen's ear, and then realized quite how awkward they looked. He sat up and chuckled. "Heh heh." An awkward smile as he climbed off of Chad. "Well, I'm just gonna go die now." He blushed and shuffled off, stopping to grab his shirt first.

As he left everyone's eyes followed him and then Gabriella lightly smacked Troy in the arm. "Go after him Troy."

* * *

><p>"Ryan. Hey, Ryan wait up!" Troy ran after the retreating blonde. "Ryan come on, just stop for a second."<p>

"Troy, I just humiliated myself, and probably Chad for all of eternity!" Ryan whirled to face the brunette. "Now everyone thinks I'm a slut, and Chad's gonna have a hell of time explaining why he had sex with me and just. Fuck. I. God." Here his eloquence failed him and he broke down crying, surprised but welcoming as Troy wrapped his muscled arms around him.

"Oh come on Ryan, it's not that bad. Chad can fend for himself, and it's not like anyone is going to do anything but tease him for it, besides, we all know you aren't a slut. You're just open to all the possibilities." He chuckled and rubbed the blonde's back. "You're our friend Ryan, and whether you're a slut or not, we care about you and won't just drop you because you had sex with, frankly, one of the hottest guys around."

Ryan chuckled himself, a bit wetly. "I never knew you noticed that kind of thing Troy."

"Mmm. How could I not notice this kind of sexiness?" Troy held Ryan about arms length away and trailed his eyes down the blonde's body. "You're a beautiful boy Ryan, and the guy who can't acknowledge that is a damn idiot."

Ryan blushed and turned his gaze from the brunette's. "Thank you." He smiled just a bit and looked over Troy's shoulder at the circle. "Maybe I'll come and hang out a little longer..."

Troy smiled and turned back to the others, slinging an arm around Ryan's shoulder as they walked.

A moment later they made it back to the circle and they sat down, Troy staying at Ryan's side instead of moving back over to Gabriella. She smiled at him, indicating her general approval.

"Anyway, where were we?" Ryan asked, a small smile in place as he looked at Chad.

"Well… uhm, Martha dared me to tell everyone what I said to Tay…" Chad trailed off and looked at the blonde a silent question in his eyes.

Ryan smiled softly and nodded. "It's fine, go ahead and tell them."

Chad nodded and then looked at Taylor, who responded with a stern look and nodded. "Okay, well uh… a couple of weeks ago, meandryanhadsex." He spoke the last five words as if they were one and blushed, looking down at his own feet immediately after.

There was a bit of murmuring around the circle and then everyone looked at Chad and laughed.

"Dude, that's like… we all knew that already." Jason said, looking slightly less confused than normal with a smile.

"But…" Chad shook his head and just stopped, muttering under his breath. "I shoulda known."

After a few more giggle and a bit more blush from Ryan the bottle was finally spun again and ended up pointing to Gabriella. "Okay Gabbi, truth or dare?"

After she glanced around, she shrugged and then, "dare."

Troy looked mildly surprised at her answer, then looked at Chad, eyes practically begging him to dare her to do the one thing he thought would be best for the both of them.

Chad met his eyes and smiled, eyes speaking volumes to the brunet. "I dare you to…" here he paused as if searching for something to dare her. "Uh, make out with Sharpay." She smirked and moved over to where the blonde girl was, eyes full of a sparkle quite unseen before.

Then she crashed her lips to the other girls, and everyone could see the spark between the two, Chad even catcalled at them as Troy smiled and took Ryan's hand smiling softly when he got a questioning look.

Finally they broke apart and turned to the rest of the circle, Gabriella smirking widely as Sharpay blushed a little.

Suddenly the author in his godly spot above the action groaned loudly and smashed his head into the palm rest of his PowerBook a few times, causing an emo boy personification off said computer to bitch about cosmetic damage.

"FUCK." Finding nothing else to write, and about as much eloquence as a godforsaken ant in himself he hit his head once more on the computer and groaned again. "I give up. Just. UGH!"

He sighed and looked back at the screen, eye slightly clouded in exhaustion. "You know what? Just, Troy, fuck Ryan's brains out. I quit."

Troy looked up at him and shrugged before turning to the blonde. "You game?" he grinned lopsidedly as Ryan blushed.

"W-wow… uh… actually, yeah." He grinned and leaned into the brunette's ear stage whispering. "Fuck me until I can't walk Troy."

And then suddenly there was lots and lots of man on man kissing, and hands were in clothes and the rest of the circle couldn't do anything but stare and be turned on by the display of absolute sex that was happening.

By the time Troy and Ryan had each other's shirts off everyone else was making out with someone and there was quite a lot of moaning and petting and general sexiness.

Minutes late everyone was shagging like there was no tomorrow and the author smiled sadly at his lost idea. "Ah well, at least they all got laid."

He sighed and pressed Apple-S one last time.

_Finis... I guess..?_


End file.
